Interesting Conversations
by Anaica
Summary: Jane is called back to Lux to help with a seemingly impossible task. Sequel to "Pleasant Conversions".
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lucifer.**

**I'm back, and so Lucifer and as seen below is Jane, though she is now going by her birth name Thalia. Please enjoy the sequel.**

* * *

The pitch black room suddenly lit up when the cell phone began to ring.A hand reached out from the bed covers to grab it.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"The woman had recognized the area code and fell into comfortable scolding.

The man's voice on the other end made her sit up a little straighter.

"I can be there the day after tomorrow, see you then."And she ended the call. Now what could the Devil need her help would be interesting no matter what.

"Who is calling at this unholy hour?"came a man's voice from the other side of the bed.

Unholy?She giggled, if he only knew. "You want to go to LA with me?"

He opened an eye to look at her."That sounds like you woke me up, what are we supposed to do?"

She grinned."Well…"And she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

**Short, sweet, right to the point. Other chapters will be longer, I promise. I mean seriously, if Lucifer called you in the middle of the night, you would jump too, right?**

**Also, fun fact, I figured that 6/9 would be a good day to start this story, LOL.**

**Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Lucifer.**

**What could he possibly need her help with?**

* * *

The trip booking went smoothly and the flight itself was uneventful. Thalia and her boyfriend went to their hotel to check in. They had a few hours to spare before their evening plans so they filled it with food and breaking in the bed.

Later, Thalia got dressed up and instructed Chris to also dress to impress. "We are going to a club.'

"Well, you are going to shine in that silver dress." He complimented her.

"That is the plan." She stated, putting on the high heels shoes. She had to admit, she liked to get dressed up where being extra comfortable wasn't that important. "You ready to go?"

Chris offered her his arm. "Yes."

They exited the hotel and Thalia led them to Lux. It was only two blocks away but they had to cross a busy intersection. Most cars were courteous and let the group of people cross. Thalia and Chris were at the back of the group and unfortunately weren't so lucky. A dark car lunged forward almost hitting the two of them. Chris was fast enough to pull Thalia out of the way but it that did nothing to soothe her tempter.

"What the hell is wrong with you? People are walking here!" She yelled. Thalia considered giving the finger, unsure if she would receive it right back. So she decided on something that no one would comprehend. Thalia began to yell in some ancient language.

"Babe, please don't turn anyone into a frog. Or curse their crops." Chris asked.

Thalia did calm down but she still gave them the evil eye to the driver, whose face she saw as he drive past them. "Right, sorry. We are almost at Lux."

The club was right around the corner. And the line was already around the building.

"Wow, this must a very popular place." Chris comment.

"It is, we can bypass the line and sneak in the back." Thalia said, pulling him away from the line.

"That could get us in trouble." He sounded worried.

"It's fine, I know the owner." She said and went right to the back door, letting them both inside the loud club.

Thalia kept her hand tight in Chris's hand, she didn't want to lose him here. Her eyes scanned the dance floor and the bar for Lucifer. Where was he?

A scream of joy made her look the other way and before she realized what was happening, someone was hugging her.

"Oh my gosh, you're back, you're in LA again! Who's trying to destroy us now? Who are you hunting this time?" Ella's questions came out in one breath.

"It's good to see you too, Ella. Not sure, but there is something going on. I'm here on pleasure this time, not business." Thalia pulled the woman back in for another hug. "FYI, my name is Thalia, not Ann." Thalia needed to make sure everyone was on the same page. Chris wasn't privy to everything about Thalia's previous life and job.

"Sure, no problem. Thalia, such a pretty name."

"Thanks, didn't have a say about it." She turned around to pull Chris closer. "Oh, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Chris. Chris, this is Ella Lopez, she's a forensic scientist with the LAPD. I met her on my last visit. "

"Hi, so nice to meet some of Thalia's friends." Chris shook Ella's hand.

Ella giggled and leaned over to Thalia. "He's so hot!" She whispered.

"Don't I know it."

"Dan, look who's back." Ella waved over another person to the small group. "And she's not alone this time."

Dan walked over. "Hey, welcome back to LA. Work this time or just fun?"

"Vacation, mostly. Hey, can you guys do me a favor? I need to run upstairs, I have some business to attend you, just hang with Chris until I get back?"

"Sure, no problem." Ella lowered her voice. "You still.. and Lucifer?"

"No, that ship sailed."

"Then he'll would be happy to see you again." Thalia was assured.

Then Thalia took the elevator up to the penthouse. She hoped that Lucifer was there, she couldn't help but be curious about what he needed her help for.

The door slid open and only silence greeted her. She sighed but couldn't be surprised. Lucifer was busy and didn't spend all his time at home. Maybe she would wait about ten minutes then go rejoin Chris downstairs.

Her eyes scanned the room and saw the bookcase. Well, she wasn't in too much of a hurry. This that to be her favorite part of the penthouse.

Before she was able to grab a book, someone spoke. "Books over booze?"

It obviously wasn't Lucifer's voice. Thalia turned around and was suddenly angry. "You?"

The man just stared. "Do I know you?"

"No, I'm just the woman you almost ran over like twenty minutes ago."

"Oh." He was unfazed.

Silence fell over them.

"No 'I'm sorry' or 'are you okay'?" Thalia asked, not sure what sort of response she would get.

"That would imply I care. Which I don't." He answered plainly.

She was taken back. "Wow, I have met a lot of pricks in my life, but you are a cactus." And Thalia turned to leave. Lucifer would have to find her downstairs.

But the elevator door opened and Lucifer stepped into the room. He looked tired and maybe a little stressed. "Good, Jane, Anne or whatever you are calling yourself now, you're here. Right on time, this is right up your alley." He barely looked at her. "Down to business."

Thalia blinked. No manners, even after he scolded her for the same thing? Where was the friendliness she was expecting? They had slept together and solved a murder together and had more than a few heart to heart conversations. She would have to take matters into her own hands. "My flight was smooth and arrived here on time. I'm doing well, life in Australia is amazing, thanks for asking."

Lucifer paused to look at her then graced her with that signature smile. "Hello darling."

"Better." Thalia nodded.

"I got your postcard, you looked happy. You still look happy. Who's the guy?"

"My boyfriend, he's downstairs. So what do you need me for?"

Lucifer looked around the room and saw the other man. "How long have you been creeping up here?" Clearly from the tone of voice, there was some history between the two men.

"No long,"

"Good, Jane… wait what name are you using these days?"

"Thalia Sinclair, went back to my roots."

"Right, Thalia this is Detective Pierce. Detective, Thalia Sinclair. She has a knack for the ancient world. Now that introductions are out of the way…" Lucifer paused and went to the bar. "I'll pour you a drink."

"This can't be good." Thalia observed but took the shot glass that was handed to her.

"I need you to help me kill someone."

* * *

**So now you know where in the season this story fits in. But how is Thalia going to react to this request?**

**Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

No words came to Thalia's mind, she did open her mouth a few times but nothing came out.

Lucifer just watched her reaction, trying to read her face. "Thalia…?"

She held up a finger and downed the contents of the shot glass. Thalia really needed it. "You've officially lost it." That was really all she could come up with.

"I'm not hearing a no." Lucifer actually sounded hopeful."

"This is what you needed my help for? With all the knowledge in my head, you want a common killer?" She was now ranting and poured herself another shot. "I flew all the way from Australia, you made me do it!"

"Hold on there, I didn't make you do anything." Now he was getting annoyed.

"Right sorry, I should have asked what you wanted before I booked the flight!" She downed the second shot.

"So it's a no?"

Thalia walked right up to him and got in his face. "I will not help you murder someone."

"I'm the person he wants to murder." Detective Pierce finally spoke.

That made Thalia turn to look at him. "Tempting, but I'll pass."

"Wait, why is it tempting?" Lucifer asked.

"He almost ran me over like twenty minutes ago."

"Fine, then a change of subject. How good are you at removing marks?" Lucifer asked.

"What?" Thalia was confused, where was he going with this? Her gaze went to Pierce, who rolled up his sleeve. "You know there's creams and lotions and even surgery." But she did look at the mark and it caught her off guard. "This is odd, I have seen this in books, it's the mark of…" Thalia paused and looked up at him. "Cain, you're Cain."

"Like I said, right up your alley. Why does everyone doubt me?" Lucifer sighed.

Thalia almost nodded but instead half collapsed into a chair. This was going to take some serious thinking. Cain, the world's first murderer, was marked and cursed to walk the Earth for all eternity. Removing the mark would be near impossible.

"We have tried every way imaginable to kill him, nothing has worked." Lucifer was catching Thalia up to speed. "And I do mean every imaginable way."

"Stabbed, shot, poisoned, cut up…" She offered.

"No, I healed up, even after jumping into a volcano." Pierce answered.

Thalia's jaw dropped. She still heard crazy things, even after leaving the Eye. And here she thought she could have a normal life.

She needed help and wasn't too proud to admit it. Thalia pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Lucifer asked.

"Just because you won't ask your father for help, doesn't mean I can't ask mine." She waited as she heard ringing and behind her the elevator door opened.

Chris stepped into the penthouse. "Thalia, you still up here?" Thalia gave him a smile then showed him she was on the phone. So he turned his attention to the other people in the room. "Hi, I'm Christian, Thalia's boyfriend." He said to Lucifer.

"Right, recognize you from the postcard. Lucifer Morningstar, owner of the club." He responded, but his attention was on Thalia.

"Hi there, yes I'm doing well. I'm in LA and I need your help with something." She paused and rolled her eyes. "Yes, him again. No, we're done. Really, I swear. When can you be here? Alright, sounds great, see you then." Her phone went away and she turned to Lucifer and Chris. "Ok, my father is coming day after tomorrow."

"Fine." Lucifer then pointed to Chris. "Really, Christian?" Thalia only gave him a look that shut him up.

"How do you two know each other?" Chris wanted to know.

"Work." Thalia answered quickly.

Then Chris finally noticed the second man in the room. "And you are… lucky to be alive." He recognized Pierce from earlier.

"It has nothing to do with luck." Thalia said under her breath. "Well, we came here for some fun, so we're going back downstairs. I will see you soon."

* * *

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Lucifer.**

**Sorry this is late, my muse is not cooperating well and I have some stuff going on in my personal life right now. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"You are aware we are on vacation, why are you up so early?" Christian asked, trying to grab Thalia's hand to pull her back into his embrace.

"Force of habit, I like to watch the sunrise." She smiled at him and slipped from his grip.

He watched her stretch. "So what are we doing today?"

"Sightseeing, the walk of fame, the Hollywood sign, everything. I have been in a LA two other times but never got a chance to really look around." She really sounded excited too.

"We going back to Lux to see your friend?"

"No, or at least not until my dad comes into town, I need his help with something. Wait, my friend? Lucifer?"

"Yeah, the guy you were sleeping with."

Thalia stared, not completely ready for that conversation, "Umm, where did you hear that?"

_The previous night_

_ "This feels wrong, babysitting Anne's boyfriend while she goes up to the penthouse to do whatever with Lucifer." Dan shook his head. _

_ "Relax, she said she isn't sleeping with him anymore. Oh, also her real name is Thalia. Anne was an alias while working with her secret world saving organization that I think she got kicked out of." Ella informed Dan all in one breath._

_ "Yeah, because that makes so much sense." _

_ A loud throat clearing noise was heard behind them and both Ella and Dan turned around to see Christian. _

_ "Oh hey buddy, how much of that did you hear?" Dan was so uncomfortable. _

_ "Everything."_

_ "_Oh."

"So how much of that was true?" Christian asked.

Thalia didn't want to keep secrets from him, or at least these ones about her. Lucifer's identity wasn't hers to tell, not that Christian or any logical person would believe her. "All of it. Lucifer and I connected through a work trip about two years ago. Our relationship thing ended on mature terms."

"Work being the secret organization?"

"Yes, we both have extensive knowledge of the ancient world. It was my former job to keep the world safe from things they either can't see or don't believe in anymore."

"So like the Men in Black."

"Something like that. I have reference that movie before to explain my job."

"And you have aliases?"

"Not anymore, but I used to cycle through about seven of them. I wasn't different people with different personalities. I always had the same amount knowledge and experiences, just a different name, and social security number, and passport and license."

"This actually explains so much. Like how at Christmas, your neighbor was calling you Diana. And how you don't always response to me calling your name."

"Yep, I'm still getting used to using my birth name, actually never been a fan of it."

"Thalia is pretty. Unique."

"I was named after the Greek muse of comedy." She sat back on the bed. "I'm usually not this open."

"I'm glad you are." Christian leaned up to kiss her. "Can we go back to the Lucifer topic. Why are we here? Because I'm guessing this isn't a vacation."

Thalia cringed, "No, he called saying he needed my help."

"That was him who called in the middle of the night? He calls and you go running?"

"I do understand that it looks bad. It is just business, I promise."

"Can you help him with his problem?"

"I tried but it's beyond my knowledge. Which is why I had to call my father."

"Do you want to help Lucifer?" Christian asked.

That made Thalia pause. Maybe she didn't know enough to answer that, didn't have enough time to really think about the situation he had put her in. "I want to try everything before seeing if it's impossible."

"That wasn't a very direct answer."

"I want to help him as long I don't lost my soul in the process."

"Still makes no sense, but better."

"We good?" Thalia asked because she really cared.

"Yes."

* * *

Thalia and Chris were already at Lux after another full day of sight-seeing. They had taken a dozen pictures and acted like complete tourists.

"So, he's meeting us here? This doesn't seem like your dad's sort of place." Chris remarked.

"Definitely not, my dad is more of a smoke lounge kind of guy." Thalia said over her wine glass.

"Your dad smokes?"

"Only Cubans."

"Cubans? No one can get Cubans."

A grin crossed Thalia's face. "My dad can get Cubans."

"Yes, I can. Just don't ask how." Horus was suddenly standing with them. "Hello sweetheart." He kissed his daughter's cheek. "Chris." The two men shared a look that Thalia missed.

"Dad, ok you're here. I'll go let Lucifer know. Be right back." Thalia said before walking away. She found Lucifer with a group of women, most likely a bachelorette party. "So sorry ladies, I need to steal him away."

The women did look sad and turned to Lucifer to make sure he wanted to leave.

"Really now?" He asked and received a stern look in response. "Duty calls ladies. I'll cover your tab tonight." Lucifer stood up and followed Thalia. "I'll give the lieutenant a call. Meet you in the penthouse."

"You have his number?" She asked then realized the madness of it all. "Of course you have his number." Thalia walked back to her dad. "We are going up to the penthouse."

"Lead the way." The trip in the elevator was silent. Thalia still wasn't sure how to word the situation to her father. No matter what, he wouldn't take it well.

The door opened and Horus surveyed the room. His eyes fell on the book shelves first.

"I noticed the same thing the first time I was here. Just a treasure trove of knowledge."

They weren't alone long before Lucifer came in. "Horus, good to see you again." He was actually nice and friendly.

"Mr. Morningstar, I was not planning on seeing you again."

"Well you know the saying, humans make plans and Dad laughs."

Horus shook his head then looked at both his daughter and Lucifer. "You two aren't still…?"

"No, I have moved on to bigger and better things." Thalia assured her father.

"I feel like I should be insulted." Lucifer remarked.

"I didn't say it to be insulting."

Horus looked further around the room and saw a bowl of fruit. "An apple, it seems very at home here. It has a bad rep because of you."

"Even though in no translation did it ever say apple." Thalia added.

"It just said forbidden fruit."

"Geographically speaking, it was more likely a fig."

"Or a pomegranate."

"Which is interesting because it was the six pomegranate seeds that Persephone ate that destined her to stay in the Underworld for half of the year."

Lucifer just stared at the father daughter duo then shook his head. "Do you two always do this? Lecture people with back and forth facts?"

"Sometimes." Thalia said smiling.

"So what exactly do you need my help with?"

"I need help murdering someone." Lucifer said as casually as if he was commenting on the weather.

Horus stared open mouthed. At first he couldn't speak, when he did find the words, it was "Can I speak to my daughter alone?"

"By all means." Lucifer said but instead of leaving the room, he simply went behind the bar.

Horus whirled on his daughter. "What in the name of Heaven did you get yourself into, Thalia Faith Sinclair?!"

"Your middle name is Faith?" Lucifer asked.

"Stay out of this!" Horus actually yelled at the Devil. "Murder? Now he's pulling you into murder? And you listened to him? That's against the commandments and every religion is opposed to it. What were you thinking?"

Thalia stood there silently taking the scolding. In her mind, she was plotting revenge on Lucifer. "First off, Lucifer didn't word the request right. How would one remove the mark of Cain?" She asked.

"The mark of Cain? Really? Only one person in all of history has that…"

Before Horus could finish his statement, the elevator door opened and in walked Lieutenant Pierce.

Thalia's eyes went from her father to Pierce and back.

Horus caught on fast. "That's Cain, the son of the first couple?"

"Yep." Thalia said.

"Can I get both of you a drink?" Lucifer asked.

"Scotch." Thalia and Horus answered at the same time.

"Not even with the Eye anymore and you still get roped into things like this?" Horus commented.

"I need to get my kicks somehow. My knowledge is still there, can't do anything about that."

"And, Thalia I notice that you still look at Lucifer the same way as last time."

Thalia looked at her father with a horrified reaction. "What? No, I don't. I was sleeping with him last time."

"I meant you still look at him like he's a relic from a bygone era."

"Oh. Well, he is proof that we aren't alone in this world." She remarked, meaning every word of it.

Lucifer came back to the group with two glasses of Scotch, handed one to each Horus and Thalia who gratefully accepted them.

"Here is to your crazy idea." Horus raised his glass in Pierce's direction. Thalia followed suit. They both drank then he was ready to take on the world. "So, explain to me exactly what you need."

"I want to die but this mark prevents it. I have tried every way possible to kill myself." Pierce told them.

"Every way possible? Are you sure?" Horus asked.

"Yes. We even had a chain saw in here the other night." Lucifer added.

Thalia shook her head. "Sounds like a fun night."

"I had shot myself, drowned myself, used poison, gotten choked up, even thrown myself into an active volcano. And yet, I'm still here." Pierce sounded annoyed.

Horus looked at him and his face was unreadable. He was thinking it over and something came to mind. "Maybe you are looking at this wrong. You keep using man made items to bring death. What about something from an age long gone?"

"Do you know how long it would take me to get my hands on Cailburn right now?" Thalia asked.

"Caliburn?"

"The sword in the stone, Excalibur was from the Lady in the Lake. At some point, they were fused into one in literature and media. Then it was the sword that killed Arthur when his nephew, or depending on the version his son, stabbed him."

"Cailburn is under lock and key, it would take an army to get it. What about the Shears of Fate?"

"No one know where those are…" Thalia started to say then stopped to stare at her father. "You have them, don't you?"

"I'm borrowing them." Horus pulled a small pouch from his bag.

"Like father, like daughter." Lucifer commented.

"What?"

"Both of your carry legendary items around like they are cell phones."

"What were you carrying around?" Horus asked his daughter.

"I had the Philosopher's Stone for a little while." She replied, suddenly not liking where this conversation might lead.

"Seriously? What good came from that?"

Thalia was silent, she didn't want to revisit that chapter with her father.

But Lucifer wanted to and raised his hand. "Me."

"Can we get back on track?" Pierce asked, getting impatient.

"Right." Hocus uncovered the shears. "So the Shears of Fate were owned by the Fates in Greek mythology."

"Every person had a thread that is created at their birth. There were three women, each with an important job. Clotho would spin the thread," Thalia began.

"Lachesis would measure the thread for the length of a person's life,"

"And Atropos would use the Shears to cut the thread."

"How did we get back to sitting through a history lesson?" Lucifer asked. "It's not I don't like the lecture, but there are more pressing issues."

"Fine, we need a glass, a sharp object and thread or string."

"There are glasses here and I have a small knife." Horus said.

"I have rope." Lucifer left to go get it.

"Of course you do." Thalia sad under her breath.

He returned quickly with a short length of rope. Thalia pulled the fibers apart to get a smaller width.

"Now, because none of us are Clotho, the rope needs to be personalized, blood should do the trick."

Pierce held his hand out but Thalia stopped him. "Do you have any idea for many nerve endings are in your hand? Not that it really matters in your case but still. Media has totally made stupid actions normal, like cutting a palm for a few drops of blood. I'll get blood from your arm."

Pierce then rolled up his sleeve and Thalia couldn't help but be impressed by his muscles. She slid the blade across his upper arm, a few drops of blood fell into the glass.

"Now we add the rope, let the blood soak in." Horus dropped the rope in. A moment later, he pulled it out and had the Shears ready. "Who wants to do the honor?"

Thalia shook her head, she did not want to be the one. Lucifer didn't answer either. Horus sighed and said a silent prayer before snipping the blood soaked rope.

At even a second later, Pierce fell to the ground. And didn't move or breathe. No one in the room moved, they weren't sure he would stay dead.

Suddenly the elevator door opened and Chris walked into the penthouse. And was rightfully so confused by the scene that was before him. No one could offer him an explanation.

Their prayers were answered when Pierce sat up and looked around.

Horus looked at Chris. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something, unless I'm interrupting something here…"

"No, we are actually done here, you want a drink?" Horus asked then led Chris back to the elevator and they left.

"Are you breathing?" Lucifer asked Thalia.

A huge breath finally left Thalia's lungs and she flopped into the couch. "That was insane and stupid. So very stupid. Do you have any idea how terrible this would have been if Pierce had actually died? If it wasn't Chris that just walked in here? What if it was Chloe?" She yelled. "I need to get away from this craziness, now." She got up and stormed out of the penthouse.

Downstairs, she let the loud music fill her ears and thought about ordering another drink. The scotch hadn't fully done its job.

"Hey, Ella said you were back in LA." Chloe appeared next to Thalia.

"Yep, it's only a short trip, don't worry, no one is trying to destroy the world. At least that I know of. I don't get the memos anymore." Thalia said.

"Did you see Lucifer yet."

"I was just up there, he's insane, I had to get away."

"You alright?" Chloe did sound worried.

"I will be. My dad is here, over there talking to my boyfriend Chris. Wonder what they are talking about." Then something almost clicked in Thalia's mind. "You don't think Chris is… asking my dad's permission?"

"You want him too? Or rather you want your boyfriend to propose?"

Thalia paused then smiled. "Yes."

"Let me know if your hunch is right."

"I will." Thalia promised.

Horus walked over to his daughter and hugged her. "I need to leave but it was nice to catch up. Let me know if anything changes." He leaned in closer. "With the Lucifer situation, just make sure you are helping him for the right reasons."

Thalia didn't response but took his words to heart.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Lucifer.**

* * *

Thalia rolled over in bed, her internal clock woke her up with the sun, as always. Her arm stretched out, expecting to find a still sleeping Chris. But instead there was only air. She bolted up and looked around.

"Over here." A voice came from the floor.

She looked down and there he was, down on one knee holding a ring in his hand.

"I know you love the sunrise because it means the world made it through the night. Will you spend every sunrise with me?"

"Yes, yes of course." Thalia said, happiness in her voice. She kissed him a few times before pulling back to let him put the ring on her finger.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Well, it's too early to go out. We should stay here for a while. Then, I don't know what I want to do the rest of the day."

"We have all day to figure it out."

"And the rest of our lives." Thalia kissed him again and pulled him back into bed.

* * *

Of course they ended up at Lux, much, much later that night. Thalia wanted to share her happiness with Chloe.

"So you were right. And you look so happy. Congratulations." Chloe told Thalia and Chris.

"Thank you." Thalia was all smiles, so much that her face started to hurt.

"What are we celebrating over here?" Lucifer came walking over.

Chloe was the one who answered him. "Thalia and Chris got engaged,"

"What? You…? Why?"

"That's not the correct response." Chloe shook her head.

Lucifer was lost for words and walked away.

"I'm sorry about him, he doesn't always act his age." Chloe told Chris as Thalia followed Lucifer.

"Well, that was classy." Thalia commented. She knew she couldn't be mad at his response but she could call him out for it.

"You're getting married. Why? You're tying yourself to one person for the rest of your life. Just the thought makes me sick." Lucifer finished his drink. "Here, let me put it into terms you'll understand. It's like reading the same book over and over forever."

A small smile crossed Thalia's face. "But look at the book." She pointed at Chris. Even Lucifer had to agree that Chris was easy on the eyes. "Besides, you are aware you don't read a book the same way twice."

"Well, when you put it like that," Lucifer paused and quickly order her a shot. "I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

Their glasses clinked. "Thank you." Thalia downed her drink. "You should have started and ended with that." She caught Chris' attention and waved him over.

"I believe congratulations are in order." Lucifer told Chris, who accepted the better worded response. "Your drinks tonight are on me."

"Thank you." Thalia answered for the both of them.

Lucifer smiled before walking away.

"So, are we inviting him to the wedding?" Chris asked.

Thalia actually snorted. "No, absolutely not. He would make a terrible wedding guest. Argue about the whole concept of marriage, any religious aspect of the ceremony, hurt on any single or even married person there. But on the other hand, he would send a really nice gift."

* * *

**Reviews please?**

**Heads up, my husband and I are in the process of moving so there are boxes everywhere. I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming out. Soon, I hope. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Lucifer.**

**I'm back! The unpacking hasn't ended yet but the house is slowly coming together.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Thalia should have known her happiness and calmness wasn't going to last forever. She had technically come to LA to work and that mission wasn't done, at least by someone else's standards. By hers, it was a closed book, over and done with. Closed book, locked and thrown the key into the darkest depths of Hell.

But someone wouldn't let it go.

Thalia and Chris were sitting at the hotel bar, just enjoying each other's company and going over casual wedding ideas. Nothing had to be set in stone yet, it was too soon.

"So, how religious are you? Do we need to get married in a church?" Chris asked. He now knew she saw a truth in all religions but didn't really identify with one in peculiar.

"I don't need a church wedding, something out in nature, in the middle of a field, not close to civilization." Thalia answered.

"Destination wedding then. I can picture you wanting a wedding in the middle of nowhere."

She smiled. "Yes, something like that. Would your family be alright with that?"

"As long as I'm happy, they will be happy." Chris leaned toward her to quickly kiss her.

"I did always picture an abandoned church or temple, lots of candles, maybe at dusk…" Thalia mused. "I wasn't the traditional large church, long white dress with a huge wedding party type of girl."

"So small group of close family and friends in a place connected to the past, that sound perfect."

"And I'm really in no rush, so we have time to plan."

"Well, I don't have time." Came a new voice nearby. Both Thalia and Chris turned to see Lucifer standing there, looking annoyed. "I needed you help and as far as I can see, your job isn't done yet."

Thalia took a deep breath before speaking. "I did what I could, I even asked my dad for help. I did my best…"

"Your best wasn't good enough!" He almost whined, which was not a good look for him.

Chris sat there in silence confused on what Thalia and Lucifer were discussing.

She did not have to take his attitude, she knew she was in right. She turned to Chris. "Can you excuse us a moment?" Thalia slid off her chair and walked across the room, Lucifer followed her. "Tell me one thing, why do you want Cain dead?"

"Because he's annoying, he's awful and because he believes he can't die because of the mark my Father put on him." Lucifer listed his sound reasons.

"So he doesn't deserve his punishment anymore?" Thalia ventured. Lucifer opened his mouth to speak but she didn't let him. "He did a terrible thing, many many years ago, he murdered his own brother. And for that he is being rightfully punished. And now you, of all people, want to end his punishment basically out of spite?"

"Spite, you think this is out spite?" His voice dropped to a dangerous tone.

"You're getting mad, I'm guess I struck a nerve. You only want him dead to shove it into your Father's face, to show that you can change what He has done." Thalia felt her voice rise, but stopped because she did not need an audience.

"Watch your tongue."

"I'm doing you a courtesy here. I came to help you expecting nothing in return besides possibly a headache. You usually have something interesting for me but this is just insanity. You want someone dead because you want attention from…"

Lucifer took a step towards her, his eyes were actually red. "Don't say it."

Her breath was caught in her throat, she didn't need to finish her statement, they both knew it was true.

The world seemed to stand still around them.

Eventually Lucifer noticed security guards watching him and forced himself to calm down. "I was just leaving." He announced loudly and headed to the door.

Thalia finally let out a breath. Seeing wings were one thing, seeing red eyes something else completely. Two sides of Lucifer: angel and devil. Both divine creatures not meant for mortal eyes.

Chris came over to her. "Are you alright? What happened? He was out of line."

"I know, he's narrow minded and a hot head. I can't help him with his issue and he's upset." That was as truthful as Thalia could be.

"What did he want?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"He needed my help to kill someone." She answered, unsure of the reaction she was going to get.

"And please tell me you said no."

"Of course." Half-truth there. "He wants this person dead out of spite. Which is the wrong reason, I told him, it's stupid and wrong but he doesn't want to hear it."

"Are you concerned about your safety now?" Chris understood that Lucifer had power and didn't know how far he would go to lash out.

"No." Thalia wasn't concerned at all, oddly enough. "But I do need to go talk to someone."

* * *

Thalia remembered that Lucifer's therapist was Doctor Linda Martin. Maybe the therapist would be able to provide some insight, or at least be a sounding board.

She found the office easily and knocked after making sure the light above the door wasn't on.

The door opened quickly and it took the blonde woman a moment to recognize Thalia. She was honestly used to that sort of reaction, it didn't bother her.

"Yvonne Carson, right? You were at Lux a while ago. And you know about Lucifer." Linda stated all the facts she knew.

"Mostly correct. My name really Thalia, Yvonne was an aliases, along with like six others I used on my last trip to LA."

"Oh, well nothing really surprises me anymore. Did you need to talk? Come in." She opened the door wider and let Thalia walk in.

"Yes, it's about Lucifer." Thalia sat down and felt her body heavily sink, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. That should have happened anymore, those days were over.

"Not sure how much I can say, doctor patient rights and all."

"Fine, I can work with that. Did he say anything about Cain?"

"Not much."

Thalia knew the woman was lying but she continued. "Lucifer called me, I live in Australia now, to come here and help him with something. Of course he doesn't tell me that it's help to murder someone. Which I found very insulting, given my extensive knowledge base."

"Lucifer believed you could kill Cain?"

"Yes, I used to be part of a secret organization that protects the world from every sort of divine and other worldly threats. I met Lucifer a few years back, I heard he had a problem, I was able to fix said problem. I believed at the time that helping the Devil would owe me something, putting me into a good position should the situation arise."

"That did work out but the situation now…"

"He wants me to remove the mark of Cain from Cain. I really doubt his reasoning is sound. He's just doing it to spite his Father."

"Cain doesn't deserve an end to his suffering?"

"Cain did something terrible, he committed the first murder in history, maybe he didn't know that was going to happen when he picked up the rock. But he still murdered his brother."

"Did you express your thoughts to Lucifer?"

"Yes, but when does he listen to reason? You're his therapist, you can answer that one."

Linda only shook her head.

"See? I pointed out that Cain did something wrong and he's being rightfully punished and now you, you being Lucifer, wants to end his punishment? Him of all people."

"He didn't take it well, I assume?

"Nope, almost caused a scene in the hotel lobby. His eyes actually turned red."

"Scary."

"Very, and I don't scare easily.

"Do you think that enough time has passed for Cain? Was it enough punishment?"

"Time wise yes, but he doesn't feel bad about his actions. He just wants to be free and it's making him desperate. And I think I gave him false hope that I could remove the mark. I even got my dad involved, we used to Shears of the Fates. It worked for a moment, longest moment of my life. But Cain is still walking around."

"Sound complicated."

"It does but it shouldn't be. Don't end someone's punishment out of spite. Do it because it's the right thing to do."

"Do you think Lucifer understands right from wrong?"

"Sometimes. He understands that innocent people shouldn't be hurt, you choose your actions and you need to be ready to accept the consequences. He doesn't make you do anything, you already want to do it, despite what religion fanatics have said."

"You seem very well versed."

"I've travelled a lot and studied lots of religions and myths and spiritual thoughts without the lens of one is right or better than another one. I like to think I see the bigger picture."

"Do you think Lucifer sees the bigger picture?"

"He is the bigger picture but because of his place in it and his painful experience in it, he's narrow minded."

"Wow, I couldn't even think like that, even after I was exposed to the divine world."

"Well, you have years of religious dogma and what society shoves down your throat to overcome. I can't imagine it was it was easy."

"Life was so much easier before."

"Ignorance is bliss."

"It sure is."

Silence fell over the two women, it was welcomed after the massive information and theological drop.

"Well, I just really wanted to get some thoughts off my chest to someone who wouldn't think I was crazy." Thalia stood up. "Thank you so much for listening. How much do I owe you?"

"No charge, it was enlightening for me, maybe I should pay you." Linda responded.

Wouldn't dream of it." She said, heading towards the door but then she stopped. "Doctor, if you see Lucifer before tomorrow morning, tell him I'm going back to Australia, my flight is at 3 in the afternoon. If he wants to be mature and apologize, he is more than welcome. I would rather not leave LA on bad terms with him."

* * *

**Do you think he is going to show up?**

**Reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Lucifer. **

**OMG everyone, I am so sorry that the last chapter didn't post correctly. If someone amazing hadn't told me, I never would have fixed it. So here is the conclusion to Thalia's story with Lucifer... maybe.**

* * *

"Do we have everything?" Chris asked, putting suitcases into the truck of a taxi.

"One large suitcase, two small carry-on bags and some souvenirs to remember our time here, yes we look good." Thalia was ready to go home.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat near them. Both Chris and Thalia turned around to see Lucifer standing then, looked a little uncomfortable.

Chris looked to see what Thalia's reaction was.

"Give me a minute." She said and he walked around to talk to the driver.

Silence fell between them, she was not going to start talking first.

"I'm sorry I pushed you to do more than you could." Lucifer started. "You did your best, which was more than I did."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him. "And?"

He took a deep breath, as if the words would hurt him. "You were right. Are we good now?"

"We're good. Thank you for finally acting your age." She let a small smile cross her face. Being on good terms with him felt so good.

"I have this for you, was going to be a reward for killing Cain but…"

"I don't do things for a reward, Lucifer." Thalia shook her head.

"Don't get all high and mighty, you are human." And he handed her a small box.

She smirked then opened the box. "Oh…" She wasn't able to form words. So she picked it up, it was simple keychain with her name on it.

"You said you could never find one." Lucifer said.

Thalia was still lost for words and decided to kiss his cheek in thanks.

"You don't want to know the lengths I had to go through to get it made."

"You had that much faith in me?"

"Yes, I don't doubt your skill. But when you are right, you are right. Safe travels home." He wasn't one for good bye so he started to walk off.

"Lucifer…" She called after him and he turned around. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

He only gave her a small smile in return before walking down the street.

Chris came back to Thalia's side. "What did he get you?"

"A keychain. You ready to go home?"

"More than ever."

Reviews?

I really hope you enjoyed this little adventure. I poured quite a bit of myself into this character. Like I said above, this might not be the last story for Thalia. I am highly considering writing her into the event of season four, a slight role but a role nonetheless. No idea about when I would be able to sit down and write it honestly. I am putting the final touches on an original story for publication at the moment and also a Once Upon a Time fanfiction story along with it's sequel.

So one day, I'll cross paths with Lucifer again.


End file.
